The Kiss
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: In their school play, Kuzco gets Romeo and Malina gets Juliet, how far is she willing to go to avoid the kisses? What happens when she hurts him and he's willing to throw away the kingdom? Kuzco x Malina
1. Kuzco and Malina are ROMEO AND JULIET!

**I got my inspiration at exactly 8:50 this morning, asleep, and I sprang up and went to the computer. Now here I am, writing my very first "Emperor's New School" fanfic. Oh, and I SERIOUSLY don't care if they didn't have "Romeo and Juliet" back in whatever time period it was so don't go crazy about that in your reviews. It's a cartoon and they can have ANYTHING. OK? OK, glad that was taken care of. Well...onward, I suppose. **

**

* * *

**

_**The Kiss (Actually the Kisses but Same Diff)**_

**Chapter One**

_Kuzco and Malina are...ROMEO AND JULIET!_

It was a normal day at Kuzco Academy. Everyone was sitting and chattering away in Mr. Malaguaco's class and he was standing at the front, in his typical blue uniform, and waiting for the right moment to settle his class down for the big announcement. Finally, he cleared his throat loudly enough to silence the chattering adolescence.

"Alright class, this week's assignment is an acting assignment. We are going to perform the classic 'Romeo and Juliet' in front of the entire school." Murmurs spread through the class again. Malina, one of the prides of the academy – straight A student, cheerleader, pretty, popular, turned around in her desk to face Kronk. Kronk, not the sharpest pin in the cushion but an overall nice guy, buff athlete, gourmet chef, and henchman to the evil Yzma.

"Hey Kronk, what are you gonna try out for?" Malina asked. He scratched his chin and looked thoughtful.

"I'm thinking about either going for Romeo or Paris."

"Cool! I hope you get Romeo. You seem like you'd be good at it." Kronk smiled.

"Thanks." Malina looked at Kuzco who, surprisingly, wasn't bragging about how much better he could do. That's a first. He wasn't whining or complaining either. All he was doing was writing something. Kuzco, the soon-to-be emperor, was overall pain in the rear with his arrogance and selfishness. But, deep down, he was a pretty good guy too.

"What about you Kuzco?" she finally asked.

"What now?" he asked, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Which part are you going to try out for in the play? Have you not been paying attention again?" she sighed.

"Actually I **was** paying attention. Romeo and Juliet, huh? Yeah, when I was little I saw that play tons of times." She raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" He nodded.

"Yeah, my mom always took me to go and see it so I'd get a taste of art. I think that's how she put it but it's been a while...anyway, yeah I know about it."

"So who are you going to be?" He shrugged.

"To be honest I'd rather be the guy who hides and whispers lines if anyone needs em." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? I'm amazed you're not bragging about putting everyone to shame with your cutting edge acting." She posed dramatically to the best of her extent without bring too much unwanted attention to herself. He shrugged again, his eyes half lidded with a somewhat bored expression on his face.

"Nah, I'm not really one who acts in famous pieces of literature. Not my style. I'll act in anything else and rock at it, but this isn't it. I'm more of a disco, techno dancing type. Boom-bam!" he said, doing a disco pose.

"Kuzco..." Mr. Malaguaco sighed. Kuzco cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry Mr. M."

"I'm surprised you're not trying to weasel out of the assignment." Kuzco shrugged yet again.

"Eh, whatever."

"What's the matter with him?" Mr. Malaguaco whispered to Malina. She shrugged.

"I dunno. But he's being really weird."

"For the record, I can hear what you two are saying!" Kuzco said before going back to writing whatever he was writing. Malina and Mr. Malaguaco exchanged glances at each other and he went back to the front of the class.

"To audition for a role in the play or to become a member of our backstage crew, simply sign your name on one of these lists. Here are the scripts of the plays. Look over some of the lines of a character you wish to be and prepare a monologue." Mr. Malaguaco handed out very thick packets with all the lines of the play.

"This is gonna be great!" Malina said, smiling at the script.

"Yeah!" Kronk agreed. Kuzco didn't say anything, only wrote on his scroll. "What'cha writing there, buddy?" Kronk asked, leaning over and looking at the scroll. _"'To be, or not to be, that is the question?'"_ Kronk read.

"Mmm-hmm! I'm gonna do some famous Shakespeare quotes for extra credit in English."

"Really? Cool!" Kronk complimented with a large grin on his face. He leaned forward and whispered to Malina, "There's something wrong with him." Kuzco didn't even both to look up from his scroll.

"I can still hear everything you are saying." Kronk winced.

"D'oh..." Malina sighed and looked over the script.

* * *

"Oh...that chicken-fish salad isn't sitting right with me..." Kronk groaned. He opened the door to the boys' bathroom and stopped to listen.

"'_She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.'"_ a voice spoke poetically, as well as a true actor. Kronk thought he was actually listening to the play of Romeo and Juliet and hearing Romeo himself. Whoever was speaking was putting his soul into the words, emotion flooding their voice.

The door to a stall opened and Kuzco walked out. He read another line off the script and looked absentmindedly to see Kronk, gawking at him.

"GAH!" he shrieked. "You did not hear me Kronk."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't." Kronk thought for a moment. Crickets!

"You're right I didn't. Who was reciting those lines? They were amazing. Whoever they were should get the part of Romeo for the play." Kuzco slapped his forehead.

"I told you that you did **not** hear **me**." Kronk's eyes widened.

"Whoa, it was you?" he gasped. Kuzco looked at us and we see it through our TV screen.

"And you wonder why I call him a meathead?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Kronk asked. Kuzco waved his hand in frustration to dismiss Kronk's question, the other hand massaging his temple in an effort to clear up the headache that was beginning to form.

"Never mind, Kronk."

"Kuzco you have to be one of the best actors I've ever heard. The way you spoke it was almost as if you literally were Romeo." Kuzco rolled his eyes and walked over to the sinks and started to wash his hands.

"So what? I'm not getting a part in that stupid play."

"Why not?" Kuzco ripped off some paper towel and dried off his hand.

"That's my business and not yours." With that, Kuzco crumbled the paper towel and threw it at Kronk's head before he walked out of the bathroom. Kronk frowned a bit, then remembered how the chicken-fish salad wasn't quite sitting with him, and retreated into a stall.

* * *

Kuzco was pretty much the only person willing to go for stage crew. He sat in the audience and gave Kronk a thumbs up because he felt like pretending to offer some support to his buddy, even thought he hardly cared about who got what role in the play. Kronk nodded and gave him a thumbs up back.

"Alright, first up are my Juliets." Malina, some girl named Leah, another girl named Ana, and one final girl named Papillion (she was French). "First up, Papillion." The French raised girl with her black hair in pigtails went up.

"Roooomeo, Roooomeo, where fooor art thou, Roooomeo?" she asked in a French accent, stretching o's. Mr. M coughed a bit.

"Thank you, Papillion. I think you have more of Juliet's nurse in you." Papillion beamed.

"Is role I born to play, Meester Meeligwakno."

"Close enough..." he sighed. "Next is Ana." The somewhat nerdy girl with glasses walked up. Smiling a little, she pushed her glasses up and took a breath out of her inhaler. She stared out at the auditorium, her mouth open to speak. She froze. Everyone waited for her to speak but she just stood there. Mr. Malaguaco massaged his temples. "Perhaps you can be our curtain raiser. Next, Leah." The snobby girl with luxurious curly black hair pushed Ana out of her way.

"Like, that what we would call like a rose would like smell as sweet." She smiled and did one of her preppy poses. Mr. Malaguaco had a dry look on his face. Even Kuzco was a little bit offended by the bad acting.

"...I think I liked Ana better..." he muttered to himself. Out loud he said, "I see you as Juliet's mother."

"Like, what?! Like, I'm offended!" Leah stalked off the stage and Mr. Malaguaco rolled his eyes, secretly praying to the sun god for strength.

"Malina, you're my last hope." Malina stepped forth. She flipped some of her dark hair over her shoulder and Kuzco smiled a little at her. The spotlight made her look more dazzling than usual – not that he would ever mention that to her.

"'_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but a name that is my enemy; 'Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title._

"'_Romeo – doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!'" _Everyone burst into applause. Mr. Malaguaco jumped to his feet, clapping.

"That settles it, I've found my Juliet. Malina, you got the part." She beamed and bowed at the applause.

"Next, we have Romeo..." A bunch of guys ran out. Mr. Malaguaco groaned. "Why didn't I cast Romeo first?" After going through every single boy who wanted to suddenly audition for Romeo, Mr. Malaguaco was horrified. "You all were terrible!" he cried. "Every single one of you. Please tell me there's someone who hasn't auditioned."

Kronk raised his hand. "I know someone who hasn't, Mr. Malaguaco."

"You do? Who hasn't auditioned, Kronk?" he asked.

"Kuzco." Everyone looked at Kuzco who jumped a little and looked around at everyone onstage.

"What?" he asked.

"Kuzco? Romeo? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh c'mon Mr. Malaguaco, give him a chance." Mr. Malaguaco sighed.

"Kuzco, get on the stage."

"But Mr. M..."

"**Now**." Kuzco obliged and walked onto the stage.

"Kuzco acting as Romeo? This I gotta see!" Malina said, smirking to herself. Kuzco cleared his throat and Mr. M raised an eyebrow.

"'_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!"_ he recited with as much passion and realism as in the boys' bathroom when Kronk heard him. _"Arise, far sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off – it is my lady; O, it is my love!'"_ Everyone's eyes were wide and their jaws were dropped. Kuzco stopped and looked at everyone, a slightly uncertain look on his face. "So...do I pass or what?" he asked. Mr. Malaguaco made a weird croaking sound before standing up and pointing at Kuzco.

"We have found our Romeo!" he cried when he regain his voice and clapped along with nearly everyone else in the auditorium.

"Kuzco...is Romeo? And I'm...Juliet?" Malina cried.

* * *

**Huzzah! The birth of a new fanfic. Dude I spent about an hour working on it. Well, cool I guess. **

**I actually now have the entire play in a book so I have accurate lines and I changes some of this chapter for length and corrected the spelling mistakes I found and some grammar issues. Review!**


	2. Moxie's Words

**Huzzah, I'm updating again. And...I KNOW ROMEO AND JULIET DIDN'T EXIST BACK THEN. But it's a fanfic of a cartoon, ANYTHING can happen. Sheesh people. Now, onward. ****Chapter Two**

* * *

_Moxie's Words_

"So Kuzco is Romeo?" Moxie asked with a laugh. "What a riot."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he really is good..." Malina sighed. Moxie suddenly smirked. "What?"

"Now I know why you didn't drop out of the part. You **like** him." Malina stopped dead.

"WHAT? No I don't." Moxie's smirk grew wider.

"Then why are you staying in the play? You do realize you have to kiss him, right?"

"Well...yeah..."

"So you **do** like him."

"No, Moxie. I don't. This is a big grade and I REALLY would rather not flunk."

"Whatever." Moxie walked away, chuckling somewhat cruelly. Malina bit her lip and looked at her sundial. She had to get to the auditorium for practice.

* * *

"PLACES!" Mr. Malaguaco yelled. "Narrator!" A young man named Yame walked out and cleared his throat.

"'_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crost lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'"_ Everyone clapped and Yame walked backstage.

"Sampson and Gregory!" Mr. Malaguaco yelled. Two boys, Jack and Ben, walked onto the stage, carrying prop swords and bucklers. John was Sampson and Ben was Gregory, two servants of the Capulets.

"'_Gregory, o'my word, we'll not carry coals.'"_ John played Sampson WAY better than when he tried out for Romeo, much to Mr. Malaguaco's relief.

"'_No, for then we should be colliers.'"_ Same applied to Ben as it did for John about his acting.

"'_I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.'"_

"'_Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.'"_

"'_I strike quickly, being moved.'"_

"'_But thou art not quickly moved to strike.'"_

"'_A dog of the house of Montague moves me.'"_

"'_To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.'"_

"'_A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's.'"_

Malina watched from backstage. She had her long hair pulled into a braid to keep it out of her face today and wore the usual cream shirt and red skirt for her school uniform. She went over her lines silently.

Soon, John and Ben finished their part of the scene and Abraham, Montague's servant, and Balthasar, Romeo's faithful servant, played by two more guys, Sam and Ron, walked out. Sam played Abraham and Ron played Balthasar. Soon, Benvolio, played by a boy named Leo and Romeo's cousin, and Tybalt, played by another boy named Dan and Juliet's cousin, came into the scene. They all fought and recited their lines perfectly. Several from both of the houses and citizens with clubs came into the scene.

Mr. Malaguaco was very impressed with his young actors. Soon, Leah, playing Lady Capulet, the mother of Juliet, and Kronk, playing Capulet the father of Juliet, walked onto the stage.

"'_What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!'"_ Kronk cried, really getting into the part of Capulet. Malina smiled.

"'_A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?'"_ Lady Capulet asked.

"'_My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, and flourishes his blade in spite of me.'"_ At Capulet's words, Montague, the father of Romeo, played by a guy named Roy, and Lady Montague, the mother of Romeo, played by Moxie, entered the scene.

"'_Thou villain Capulet,"_ Montague said, _"-Hold me not, let me go."_

Lady Montague spoke next. _"'Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe.'"_ The prince, played by some guy names Charles, came in. The lines were exchanged with few stutters and stumbles. Soon, only Montague, Lady Montague, and Benvolio were left. Romeo (Kuzco) enters.

Benvolio spoke. _"'See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.'"_

Montague spoke. _"'I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.'"_ Montague and Lady Montague left the stage.

Benvolio greeted Romeo. _"'Good-morrow, cousin.'"_

"'_Is the day so young?'"_ Romeo asked, poised confidently and speaking perfectly in the dialect. Malina's eyes were fixed upon Kuzco, watching his every move. She could not believe that he could act. Ugh, why didn't she try out for Lady Capulet? At least she'd be married to Kronk. He didn't get to be Paris after all.

Benvolio answered, _"'But new struck nine.'"_

"'_Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?'"_ Romeo asked. Benvolio nodded.

"'_It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?'"_ he asked.

"'_Not having that, which having makes them short.'"_

"'_In love?'"_ Benvolio asked.

"'_Out-'"_ Romeo answered.

"'_Of love?'"_ Benvolio asked.

"'_Out of her favour, where I am in love.'"_

"'_Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!'"_ Benvolio said.

"'_Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?'"_ Romeo asked. Everyone was gaping at Kuzco. How poetic and real he sounded it was incredible. Even thought they'd all listened to his monologue, they still could not believe what they were seeing. It was hypnotic!

Leo snapped out of his gape at Kuzco's acting and answered, _"'No, coz, I rather weep.'"_

"'_Good heart, at what?'"_ Romeo asked.

"'_At thy good heart's oppression.'"_

Romeo sighed and spoke, _"'Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vext a sea nourisht with lovers' tears: what is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz.'"_ Again, most of the people gaped at Kuzco, still unable to believe it.

Benvolio spoke, _"'Soft! I will go along; an if you leave me so, you do me wrong.'"_

Romeo spoke, _"'Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Romeo, he's some other where.'"_

"'_Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.'"_

"'_What, shall I groan and tell thee?'"_ Romeo asked in a melancholy tone. Malina's eyes were widened about two times their normal size.

"_Kuzco is amazing...I mean, I'm listening to the others getting into character but he's in a class of his own."_

Benvolio seemed surprised. _"'Groan! Why, no. But sadly tell me who.'"_

"'_Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.'" _

Benvolio answered, _"'I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.'"_

"'_A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love.'"_

Benvolio nodded. _"'A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.'"_

"'_Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; and, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish blow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, that when she dies with beauty dies her store.'" _At this point, girls were actually sighing at Kuzco, completely spellbound by him. Malina frowned a little.

"'_Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?'"_ Benvolio asked. Romeo nodded.

"'_She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now.'"_

"'_Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.'"_

Romeo nodded. _"'O, teach me how I should forget to think.'"_

"'_By giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties.'"_

"'_Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair; he that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.'"_ Once again, everyone gaped at Kuzco out of amazement for his acting. It was just too incredible to believe! _"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth?"_ he thought.

"'_I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.'"_ The two walked off the stage and so ends scene one in Act one. Mr. Malaguaco jumped to his feet and clapped.

"Brilliant! That was brilliant. Kuzco, I am VERY impressed with your performance. You are truly a spectacular Romeo." Kuzco shrugged.

"I guess. But why was everyone staring at me? Do I was something in my teeth or hair or something?" he asked.

"_HOW can this guy act?"_ Malina thought to herself in frustration.

"No, you are just very good."

"I'm good? Yay me!" Kuzco said happily. Mr. Malaguaco blinked.

"Ok..." He cleared his throat. "Let us go to Act one, scene two when Romeo and Juliet first speak to each other in person. Malina, Kuzco." The two walked out onto the stage. Romeo was first.

"'_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'"_ Malina, for some reason, felt herself fight a blush at his words.

"'_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'"_

"'_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'"_ Romeo asked.

"'_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'"_

"'_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'"_ Malina felt herself grow slightly nervous. She wouldn't have to kiss him today, not yet, but she could feel the intensity of the moment and feared that he, or she, would forget that.

Juliet answered him, _"'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'"_

"'_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'"_ She felt herself gulp. What would happen when she did have to kiss Kuzco? She could already see Moxie smirking at her. Malina almost froze but managed to mentally shake it off and continue. Kuzco put his thumb over her lips and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and told herself to remember that he wasn't really kissing her- but the closeness did nothing to calm her.

"'_Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'"_

Romeo spoke, _"'Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.'"_ He repeated the stage kiss gesture, and Malina could feel her face heating up. She almost forgot the next line.

"'_You kiss by the book.'"_ Mr. Malaguaco leapt to his feet once more a clapped.

"Incredible! Simply incredible!" he cried. "I see I made the right choice casting you two. Tomorrow we will work on a kissing scene." Malina nearly fainted.

"W-what?" she cried.

"That's right. You all may go." Mr. Malaguaco got up and walked out, followed by a bunch of students. Kronk pat Kuzco on the back.

"Good job, Kuzco. You are great."

"Thanks Kronk."

"And you get to kiss Malina tomorrow. Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll bet she's warming up to me."

* * *

"I CAN'T KISS HIM!" Malina cried. Moxie was laughing at her.

"Looks like you are your beloved finally get to lock lips." She puckered her lips and made kissing noises.

"Knock it off, Moxie!" Malina snap.

"I could see your face starting to flush up there. You were getting nervous."

"Uh, yeah because I thought he was gonna kiss me."

"You know you wanted him to."

"Did not."

"If you don't want him to kiss you, drop out of the play. 'Cause if you stay Juliet, everyone in school is gonna know you like him."

"But I don't."

"Then drop out." Malina bit her lower lip.

* * *

**And there was my update. God, that play is so darn long. I swear, I pulled out a bunch of stuff from Act one and a lot from act two and it was STILL long. I hope you liked it 'cause I worked really hard on it**


	3. Evil Plan and Kuzco's Doodles

**OK, I'm updating again. Feel happy, or loved, or whatever you wanna feel. This is a short, pointless chappie. Onward!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_Evil Plan and Kuzco's Doodles_

"Kuzco? Romeo? AHAHAHAHA!" Yzma burst out laughing. "No seriously Kronk, what's the assignment?" she asked.

"It's no joke there, Yzma. The guy is a natural actor. He upstaged every last one of the people trying to play Romeo."

"Impossible! That cocky, idiot of an emperor can act? Then he'll pass the assignment hands down. I HAVE to get him to drop out."

"Well, ya know, he didn't want the part anyway and you know how he likes Malina. And Malaguaco says he has two kissing scenes, he might even put in a third one. Don't you think you should, you know, be nice and let him kiss Malina?"

"Kronk, since when am I ever nice to Kuzco?" Yzma asked dryly. Kronk shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything. By the way, you seen Principle Amzy around? I needed to ask her something." Yzma growled.

"Kronk, how many times must I tell you? I'M Amzy. It's a disguise. Watch." She ripped off her purple dress to reveal herself in her Principle Amzy disguise."

"WOW! ...hey where'd Yzma go?" Kronk looked around for the crone. Yzma aka Amzy slapped her forehead.

"Dear sun god above, help me." (They worshiped the sun god, right?) "Never mind it Kronk." She ripped off her disguise and revealed herself as Yzma. "To the secret lab." They ended up in front of the thing with two levers that look like fangs. "Pull the lever Kronk." He pulled one lever and some molasses followed her white feathers and a rubber glove fell on Yzma.

"Ha, you look like a chicken." Yzma growled and pulled the correct lever. The wall flipped and the feathers and crud all were gone.

"Welcome to the secret lab ride. If you look in the front compartment, you will see a souvenir pair of lab goggles. Enjoy the ride." The roller coaster got started. Yzma sat without emotion while Kronk has his hands in the hair and he cheered. The ride flashed and then stopped outside a photo booth thing.

"Aw man, I had my eyes closed in the picture..." Kronk said with a pout. "Can we go again?"

"No!" Yzma snapped.

"Aww..." The ride continued. They went down the spiral-like part and the car stopped and they flipped out, dressed in their lab coats, high-fived, and jogged out to the potions and crud.

"Ah, how shall I do it? I know..."

(Visionary)

_"I'll concoct a potion..."_ Purple visual of a potion bottle against black background. _"And feed it to Kuzco..."_ Shows purple visual of Kuzco drinking potion then poof cloud. _"And he'll get a purple polka dotted tongue."_

(End very stupid visionary)

"It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant." She chuckled evilly.

"Um, how exactly does that stop him from acting in the play?" Kronk asked. "I mean, a polka dotted tongue? What's the big deal?"Yzma pursed her lips.

"I see your point. Um...try to make him stage fright?"

"Won't work. He loves the spotlight."

"Why don't you come up with a bright idea?" Yzma demanded.

"I don't want Kuzco to fail this assignment, mostly because this play is a classic." Yzma gaped at him.

"WHAT? Who cares?" she shrieked.

"I do. You're on your own, lady." Kronk left the lab and Yzma growled. Then, a lightbulb flashed over her head.

"Wait, I know. I'll give Malina garlic flavored and scented breath so Kuzco will refuse to kiss her. AH HA! It's brilliant." She went to work concocting her garlic potion.

* * *

**Er, Meanwhile...**

"It's time for Kuzco's doodles. That's the part of the show where I draw stuff. Ok, it's about our kiss scene. Malina cannot wait to kiss me. Can't say I blame her." There was a picture of Malina looking at Kuzco in a dramatic pose with a rose in his hand and there were hearts around her head.

"Hey Kuzco."

"Kronk? What are you doing? It's Kuzco's doodles time."

"Oh, just wanted to warn you the Yzma plans to sabotage the play."

"...what does sabotage mean again?" Kronk thought for a second then pulled out a dictionary.

"Um...oh, here it is. 'Sabotage, deliberately destroy or obstruct.'"

"She want's to destroy the play?"

"Well, mess it up so you fail."

"What's she gonna do, give me stage fright?"

"Nah, I told her it wouldn't work."

"Wow, maybe you're not such a meathead after all."

"Thanks...hey."

"Whatever. Back to my doodles. Yzma, ugly, wrinkly Yzma tries to capture my beautiful Juliet so I won't stay in the play. But I'm...a super hero." Doodle of Kuzco in superman related costume.

"I seriously think Malina would use the term 'super ego' instead."

"Quiet Kronk, my fans wanna see this. Anyway, I'll fly in and save Malina." Picture of Kuzco flying and carrying Malina bridal style. "And we smoochy smooch, smooch." Balcony, him, Malina, smooch, you got it.

"...I'm getting disturbed."

"Hush Kronk. She becomes my empress and we live happily ever after."

"...I seriously doubt that'll happen."

"Yeah, I can't fly. And that outfit makes my hips look big." Kronk sighed and shook his head.

"It's the whole...never mind. Just, never mind."

"What Kronk?"

"Forget it."

"Oh, time for rehearsal, and time to kiss my Juliet."

* * *

**NOTE: Next chapter I'm adding a kiss scene to balcony scene. I didn't see one in there so I'm making it up in there. Ok? Ok? I took the requests for Kuzco's doodles and for Yzma to plat so ying. I will update eventually.**


	4. Just a Stage Kiss?

**Oh my God, I'm FINALLY updating. Yikes, I took forever. Forgive me. I hope you enjoy the upcoming scene. Finally some Kuzco/Malina Fluff. NOTE: This is important, all lines from the play are gonna be in **_UNDERLINED ITALICS_ **so if you wanna skip em then don't read the italics.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

_Just a Stage Kiss?_

"Alright, places everyone!" Mr. Malaguaco commanded. "We're starting with the balcony scene." Malina dropped her skit.

"What?" she cried. Everyone looked at her. Moxie laughed.

"Oh, this is gonna be a riot." Malina grimaced. She had to **kiss** Kuzco, of all people. She was really mad that Mr. Malaguaco HAD to put a kiss in the balcony scene.

"Come on Malina. Get in your place." She sighed.

"Yes sir..." She trudged to the balcony and heard moxie laugh tauntingly. She waited in the prop bedroom. "ACTION!" Mr. Malaguaco yelled. Kuzco walked onto the stage.

_"'He jests at scars that never felt a wound.'"_ Malina sighed and walked onto the balcony, looking down at Kuzco. He smiled up at her. _"'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!'"_

Malina felt her heart rate triple. That's not normal. She was amazed she remembered her next line. _"'Ay Me...'"_

_"'She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.'"_

_"'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"_

_"'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'"_ Kuzco asked, climbing up a tree next to the balcony and sitting on a branch, watching her.

_"''Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.'"_

_"'I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo.'"_

_"'What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?'"_

_"'By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word.'"_

_"'My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?'"_

_"'Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.'"_

_"'How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.'"_

_"'With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.'"_

_"'If they do see thee, they will murder thee.'"_

_"'Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity.'"_

_"'I would not for the world they saw thee here.'"_

_"'I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.'"_

_"'By whose direction found'st thou out this place?'"_

_"'By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise.'"_

_"'Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered.'"_

_"'Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops–'"_

_"'O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.'"_

_"'What shall I swear by?'"_

_"'Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.'"_

_"'If my heart's dear love–'"_

_"'Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!'"_

_"'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'"_ He went onto the balcony. Malina tried not to gulp nervously.

_"'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'"_

_"'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'"_

_"'I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again.'"_

_"'Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?'"_ He stepped closer.

_"'But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.'"_ Kuzco was even closer to her now. She could not back away, despite her longing. He took hold of her upper arms.

_"'My Juliet, does thou loveth me?'"_ he asked. She gulped and said Mr. Malaguaco's added line for her.

_"'If I did not, would I allow thee to claim my lips? Taketh them, Romeo.'"_ Everyone stared up at them. Kuzco leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

_'Oh dear Sun God...ok, I gotta pretend I'm...enjoying...this..."_ she thought weakly as she closed her eyes and kissed Kuzco back. After a moment, she relaxed a bit in his arms.

"PERFECT!" she heard Mr. Malaguaco yell. It sounded so distant and her mind was clouded. Kuzco pulled away from her and the sound of applause filled their ears. "THAT WAS PERFECT. Tonight is our dress rehearsal and tomorrow is the show."

"After only two days?" Malina asked.

"We got a late start. Now, I want you all to pick up your costumes and head home for some rest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okies, and there was the first kiss. Aww, I know. Sweet in a way. Await my update.**


	5. Overheard

**Wow, it's almost been a millennia since I updated. But I have decided to bless you all. Aren't I nice? Heh, sorry. But High School is brutal. I'm swamped with Geometry and Biology and Geography half the time. Ugh.**

**Enjoy le update. It is gonna be short 'cause I'm going out to dinner in a while so...yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

_Overheard_

Malina opened her locker with a sigh. She put some scrolls in and took one out then closed it. Moxie was there, smirking cruelly at her.

"Some kiss at practice, Malina. You looked like you were enjoying it."

"It's called acting, Moxie."

"You mean like how you 'ACT' like you don't like Kuzco?"

"That's not acting!" she snapped.

"Riiiight."

"Shut up, Moxie. What do you know?" Malina growled.

"That you like him."

"I do not. I tried not to throw up in that kiss."

"So why don't you freaking drop out of the play?" she asked. "Everyone will KNOW you like Kuzco if you stay Juliet. Drop out." Malina bit her lip. Could she really betray everyone like that?

"I dunno..."

"So you like him."

"NO! Fine, I'm dropping out. Anything to avoid kissing him again." She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

**P.O.V Change, with Kuzco and Kronk**

"I'm telling you, Kronk, that kiss was amazing. Thanks for volunteering me to be Romeo."

"Anytime, buddy."

"And one of these, Malina will be my REAL Juliet." They rounded a corner and heard voices. "Speaking of her."

"Hey, it's Malina and Moxie."

"Some kiss at practice, Malina. You looked like you were enjoying it."

"It's called acting, Moxie."

"You mean like how you 'ACT' like you don't like Kuzco?"

"That's not acting!" she snapped.

"Riiiight."

"Shut up, Moxie. What do you know?" Malina growled.

"That you like him."

"I do not. I tried not to throw up in that kiss."

"So why don't you freaking drop out of the play?" she asked. "Everyone will KNOW you like Kuzco if you stay Juliet. Drop out." Kuzco saw Malina bite her lip.

"I dunno..." His heart lifted a little bit at her hesitance.

"So you like him."

"NO! Fine, I'm dropping out. Anything to avoid kissing him again." She turned on her heel and walked away. Kuzco felt like he had been punched in the stomach, hard.

He turned away and walked back up the hall. Kronk walked with him.

"Hey, Kuzco, c'mon...I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Yeah she did...what'd I do wrong this time?" he asked, sounding completely heart broken.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"So why is Malina so against me again? Maybe I thanked you too soon. It was a bad idea to be involved in this play from the start. Later." Kuzco walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets. Kronk sighed.

"Poor guy...that was pretty harsh of Malina." Kronk walked away. Moxie looked around the corner then thought for a minute.

"Hm...maybe what I said was wrong. Ah, whatever. Malina won't drop out. She's too much a goody two shoes. And Kuzco will be back to himself by tomorrow. No worries." She walked down the halls.

Yzma walked out, the garlic potion in her hand. She frowned a bit then the screen paused and Yzma and Kronk walked out.

"Hi!" Kronk said.

"I know it's not our job to stop the show, but you have to feel sorry for Kuzco, even I do."

"Yeah. That's saying something."

"So, uh, don't be shocked if the garlic plan isn't used. Just felt the need to point that out. Ok, back to the show." Kronk and Yzma were gone. Then Kronk peeked out with a read marker and drew a mustache and goatee on Yzma and laughed.

"Wow, that really is fun. I can see why Kuzco does it. Sorry folks." He ducked down and the screen went to the end credits.

* * *

_**End Credits Humor**_

Kuzco walked out, looking depressed. He slapped himself then straightened with a fake smile.

"Today, we have a guest star for the credits. Jake Long." Jake walked out. "He and I will sing a song for you." Some music played and they sang together.

_"'My woman left me. She ain't 'round here no more. Oh, my woman left meeeeee. SHE LEFT ME, BABY!'"_

(End Logos)

* * *

**Ta da? How was that?**


	6. Kuzco is DROPPING OUT?

**I am sorry for the delay in updating. When I wrote the next chapter, my computer screwed it up. (-Mutters- Mean compy...) So here it is...late.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_Kuzco is...DROPPING OUT?_

"Places everyone!" Mr. Malaguaco called. "Tomorrow is our dress rehearsal and this weekend is the performance. Where is my Juliet?" he asked. Malina walked over, wringing her hands.

_"I'll just tell him: Mr. Malaguaco, I am dropping out."_ She took in a breath.

"Mr. Malaguaco?"

"Just a moment Malina. Where is Kuzco?" Mr. Malaguaco yelled. Everyone looked at each other, shrugging. They waited for Kuzco...a few minutes, half an hour.

At this point everyone was murmuring amongst themselves. Mr. Malaguaco looked freaked out, but what else is new?

"Oh Great Sun God, where is Kuzco?" he cried in panic. Malina was just as confused as everyone else. Well, everyone but Kronk. When she looked at Kronk, she was surprised to see him giving her a slight glare.

The doors to the auditorium opened and Kuzco trudged in. Mr. Malaguaco brightened when he saw him.

"Kuzco!" he exclaimed.

"I can't practice today."

"Oh, that's quite alright my boy. There's tomorrow." Kuzco did not answer. Just sat quietly and watched the others rehearse. Malina never got another chance to tell Mr. Malaguaco she was dropping out.

_"I can do it later."

* * *

_

_**Later**_

Kuzco was sitting at a table outside. He pushed his lunch of a burger and jell-O away and pulled out some paper. With a sad, defeated sigh he said dully,

"It's time for Kuzco doodles. Whoo..."

At home, the American public was completely confused by his lack of spirit. He got out a pen and started to draw.

"Ok. Today we are drawing...um...a frog I guess." He drew a frog. Now everyone at home was in complete shock. What was wrong with Kuzco? He was like a zombie or something.

Kronk interrupted Kuzco's doodles when he set down his try on the table.

"Hey buddy. Glad you didn't drop out of the play. Tomorrow is gonna be great."

"Whatever."

"Hey Kuzco, you may uh, wanna eat your lunch before it gets cold." He pointed to the burger which was frozen. Kronk poked it with his fork. "Then again..."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ah, feeling a bit off today, buddy? No problem, we all have those days. I make myself feel better by thinking about cookies. Yeah, cookies. With walnuts. And raisins."

"I don't really want to talk about cookies."

"Hey that's fine, we can always talk about tacos. Yes, tacos. I personally like beef tacos with extra cheese and lettuce in a soft tortilla. How 'bout you?"

"I'm gonna go, Kronk."

"So soon? Well, ok. Take care, buddy. Glad to see you're not dropping out of the play."

"Who ever said that?" Kuzco asked weakly before dumping his untouched, frozen lunch. He walked away and Kronk groaned.

"I hate where this is going."

* * *

_**At Dress Rehearsal**_

Malina stood in her costume, waiting for Mr. Malaguaco. She saw him walk in with Kuzco. The two were talking.

"WHAT?" Mr. Malaguaco yelled, causing everyone to jump and stare. "YOU'RE DROPPING OUT?"

"Yeah..."

"WHY? WE NEED YOU KUZCO THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU, YOU DROP OUT? Oh, you hate me don't you."

"I have my reasons..."

"If you drop you'll fail and Yzma will become empress."

"Who cares?" Kuzco asked. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Have you been replaced by a clone again?"

"No. Let Kronk be Romeo." Kuzco walked away. Mr. Malaguaco.

"I guess I have no choice...Kronk, you're..."

"Hold on, I refuse to take Kuzco's part."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be Romeo if Malina is Juliet." Kronk glared at her. "You really should not have cast her as The Snow Queen. Because, that was cold, Malina. What you said was really cold."

Malina took a moment to realize they had overheard her.

"You mean, you..." Kronk glared again.

"Yes. I did." She bit her lip and looked at Kuzco who merely hung his head and walked out of the auditorium.

"THE PLAY IS RUINED!" Mr. Malaguaco cried.

"We can't perform without a Romeo."

"The Performance is only in a few days."

"What do we do?" students cried frantically. Mr. Malaguaco merely sobbed hysterically. CHAOS!

* * *

**Whoa...this sucks for them. What will happen? Well, Kuzco will more than likely come back. Why and how? Well, I don't know. I gotta think about that.**


	7. It's More Than What She Said

**This…fic…IS ALIVE! I've gotten so many reviews so I decided to read it and try and attempt something remotely similar to an update. HUZZAH! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the play "Romeo and Juliet," I just love and worship it. I also don't own "The Emperor's New School," I just write fanfics about it. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_It's More Than What she Said_

Kronk popped out onscreen. 

"Hey everyone! I'm here to open up for the show. Now, are you ready?" he asked excitedly. He was silent. "Yeah, ok, th-" He stopped, waiting to be interrupted. Again, nothing. "Kuzco!"

Kuzco walked onstage. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You were supposed to jump out and interrupt me!"

"Why? I don't feel up to it today."

"It's YOUR show!" Kronk cried. Kuzco sighed.

"How about we say it together?" he offered. 

"Dude, you're still acting mopey."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, otherwise you wouldn't offer to do ANYTHING that's all about you with someone else."

"Hey!" the director hissed. "We're trying to get the show started within the next ten seconds. Will one of you PLEASE say it?" Kronk looked at Kuzco. He sighed but then forced himself to look happy like usual.

"Ok! Theme music!"

"There ya go, Kuzco!" He smiled a little bit.

_K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco, Go! Go!_

* * *

Malina walked through the village, books in hand. She felt really guilty about what had happened. Well, knowing Kuzco, he'd get over this in a day or two. 

She walked into her hut and put down her books.

"Mom! I'm home!" Malina's mom peeked her head into the room.

"Hi Malina. How was school today?"

"Not my best day ever."

"Why? What happened, honey?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her mother tilted her head.

"OK. Well, I'm making potato stew for dinner tonight. It'll be ready soon. Would you be a dear and set the table for me?" Malina nodded.

"Sure thing." She took out some bowls and set the table quietly. Her mom brought out a pot of potato stew and served them both. They ate the stew and did not talk about much. Malina cleared the table and did the dishes.

As she washed the bowls, she continued to ponder over the school day.

"_Maybe I should apologize…"_ she thought distantly. _"What I said __**was**__ really mean of me. I shouldn't have let Moxie get to me." _Malina nodded. _"Right, after I'm done here, I'll go to Pacha and Chicha's house and apologize to Kuzco. Then, maybe he'll come back to the play."_

Malina smiled and finished the dishes. Then she grabbed her favorite poncho with a pink flower embroidered on it.

"Mom, I'm going out!" she called.

"Alright Malina, just be back before it gets dark."

"Can do." She walked out of her hut and up the hill.

"Hey Malina," Topo greeted. He and Ipi were sitting outside, playing checkers as they usually did. "Where are you heading?"

"To Pacha and Chicha's house."

"Tell em we said hi, ok?" Ipi asked.

"Sure thing." Malina smiled and continued on her way, letting the two seniors play their checkers.

She finally arrived to the hut and knocked on the door. Chicha answered the door and she smiled at Malina.

"Hello Malina, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Hi Chicha. I'm actually here to see Kuzco, is he around?" Malina asked. Chicha frowned a little and shook her head.

"No. Actually, I'm not sure where he is. He came home from school and just left without a word. He seemed very depressed about something. Any idea what's wrong?"

"Well…I kind of…said something mean and he overheard me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chicha asked kindly.

"I dunno...I couldn't even tell my mom. I'm pretty embarrassed about it."

"It'll be between us. Besides, it's not good to keep things bottled up." Malina nodded and walked into the hut. They sat down in the living room and Pacha walked into the room.

"Malina? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Pacha." 

"Pacha, could you take Yupi? Malina and I need to have a talk."

"Is this a girl talk?" Pacha asked. Chicha nodded and Pacha quickly took Yupi and left the room. Chicha chuckled.

"That always works whenever Chacha and Tipo and I want to plan something without him knowing." 

"Nice."

"Now, tell me, what exactly happened?"

"Ok. Kuzco and I are cast as Romeo and Juliet in the school play and everyone knows that Romeo and Juliet kiss, right? And Moxie, this popular girl in school, told me I like him if I kiss him and I don't and she kept making fun of me and today I got all upset and I told her I was gonna quit just to avoid kissing Kuzco again. Only he and Kronk heard me and he quit the play and it's just a big mess!" Malina panted. Chicha blinked.

"…I'm not sure I caught all that." Malina took in a breath.

"Ok, basically, I listened to Moxie and gave in to peer pressure to quit the play and really hurt Kuzco's feelings in the process. That's why I'm embarrassed! I should never fall to peer pressure so easily. And now Kuzco might fail and Yzma may become empress and it's my entire fault." Malina groaned and covered her face with her hands. Chicha pat her shoulder.

"I see now. It's ok, Malina. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But I **really** screwed up. And it was stupid reason to even think about quitting the assignment. It's just a stage kiss and I took it wrong."

"Malina, honestly, who cares if everyone thinks you like Kuzco because of a stage kiss? It's not a big deal. You really need to do what's right on your own terms."

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you talk to Kuzco? You didn't really mean what you said, right?"

"No, I was just trying to get Moxie to shut up…now I know I don't really mean it."

"Then tell Kuzco. He's made enough stupid choices, I'm sure he'd understand." Malina smiled and nodded.

"That's true!" She hugged Chicha. "Thanks for your help, Chicha."

"No problem. And just remember, I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything. Now, go and find Kuzco." 

"Alright." Malina got up and ran out of the hut and down the steps, into the village. She searched for Kuzco and bumped into Kronk.

"Ow!" She fell back onto the ground and rubbed her hip.

"Oh, sorry Malina." She looked up at him.

"Kronk!" She jumped to her feet. "Have you see Kuzco?"

"No, why?"

"I really need to talk to him." Kronk crossed his arms.

"I think you've said enough, Malina."

"No, I want to apologize to him." Kronk stared then a huge smile broke out.

"Well, why didn't you say so? That's great!"

"So have you seen him?"

"No." Malina paused and stared at him.

"'No?'" she repeated.

"Sorry. He disappeared after school today."

"Will you help me find him?" she asked.

"Sure. Have you checked the entire village?"

"Most of it."

"Well, let's check everywhere you haven't looked. If he's not here, he might be at Mudkas Meat Hut." 

"Or maybe he's back at the academy."

"What are we standing around here for? Let's get going!"

"Right!" They ran off.

* * *

Night fell. Kuzco was trudging around near the palace. He walked to a small grove. It was well kept with beautiful shrubbery and flowers. A small stone pathway was built and it led to a bench. Kuzco sat on it and sighed.

He looked up at the crescent moon.

"Well, mom, we're doing Romeo and Juliet in school…" he whispered. This place, he had come here with his mother a few times when he was little before she had died of pneumonia. It was her favorite spot in the entire kingdom.

How long had it been since he had been here? He remembered feeling sad every time he came after her death. Now, he was already feeling glum. This place could not worsen his mood.

"But I dropped out…I didn't want to join anyway. It made me think of you too much." Kuzco sighed. "You loved watching me act when I was little. Then you got sick…not long before my eighth birthday…" He laughed weakly. "Hard to believe over ten years have gone by, huh?" 

He stood up and wandered around the small grove, admiring the plants. They were so ideal looking. Perfectly pruned, green leaves and white petals glowing silver in the moonlight. 

"I'm sorry, mom. I only joined because Kronk heard me reciting lines. It was stupid of me to even do that. But I wanted to feel close to you again! Then Malina was Juliet…" Kuzco shook his head. "But almost every time I think of you…I want to start crying…" He frowned. "I'm a big boy, I don't cry."

Collapsing on the bench again, he took a moment to regain himself.

"Mom…why did you leave me? You were the only person who ever loved me…" he whispered. "Is that why I've felt so down? Because, what Malina said, made me feel hated?" he wondered.

"_You mom was not the only one who loved you…"_ a small voice in the back of his mind said.

"She wasn't?"

"_No. Look at Pacha and Chicha. They took you in when you had nowhere to go. If they did not care about you, would they have done that? And your friends."_

"What friends?"

"_Kronk, Malina, Guaca, Chacha, Tipo, Ozker, Yatta, Topo, Ipi, the list goes on. They're your friends. Even if you all get into fights, you all still care about each other."_ Kuzco straightened.

"Yeah, you're right! I have friends, and they all care about me." He stood up. "I've been VERY un-Kuzco-ish lately. I need to grace everyone with my brilliant acting so I can graduate and become emperor!" 

"_Good. Now go home and stop talking to yourself or else they'll drag you off to a mental institute."_

"Can do!"

"_What did I just say?"_

"Sorry." Kuzco took off.

* * *

**End Credit Humor**

Kuzco popped on screen, smiling. 

"Hello people! I'm back to perform for you all during the credits. Just imagine the credits while you pay attention to ME! Behold the automatic costume changes!" 

Kuzco ripped off his school uniform and stood there in a coconut bra and grass skirt. 

"Now, watch this. It's like MAGIC!" 

He ripped off the skirt and stood there in a tuxedo. 

"Hey, I look pretty good in a tux. Well, I look good in just about anything! Except that hula outfit…anyway." 

Then he ripped off the tux and stood there in a cowboy outfit. 

"Yee-haw. Howdy y'all?" 

This went on for a few minutes in this order: Hula outfit, tux, cowboy, space suit, disco jump suit, chicken suit, pickle suit, bunny (literal bunny), Bucky, and he finally stood there in his school uniform again.

"Yay! Now, let's watch some logos." The logos appear. "Logos."

* * *

**Well, now you all got to see a little more to Kuzco than we knew. BookJunkie actually mentioned the idea of Kuzco's mother. She asked me about why he did not originally want to join the play so I decided to kind of play off that. Thank you BookJunkie.**

**I missed this fic…so much…**

**The credits were there for comic relief. Kuzco's doodles and possibly a whole new Yzma scheme should appear in the next chapter. So stay tuned!**


	8. Everything is Back to Normal…almost

**-Jumps into fic- HELLO! –Crickets chirp- …well…that's not much of a welcome. I guess I won't bother with the update then. –Starts to walk out when people who are reading fic yell to come back- Ok then, I guess I'll update.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Emperor's New School or Romeo and Juliet or…yeah, you know, you get it. I don't anything but the story! And I cannot sell it for money…to my deep and utter sadness…ok, deep and utter sadness over!**

**--**

**Chapter Eight**

_Everything is Back to Normal…almost_

"Hello people!" Kuzco greeted as he walked into the classroom. Mr. Malaguaco looked up.

"Kuzco?" he asked.

"That's my name, so don't wear it out. So when's our next rehearsal, teach?"

"Rehearsal?"

"Yeah, for Romeo and Juliet. I **am** your Romeo, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. For a moment, Mr. Malaguaco just stared. Then, a smile broke out and he started dancing.

"Yes, yes, of course, my boy! The play is saved!" he cried, jumping on his desk and doing a happy dance. Kuzco looked around, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Yeah, can you, like, not do that in public? Or even in private?" he asked. Malina and Kronk chose this moment to walk into the classroom.

They both had dark bags under their eyes and their hair was in disarray. Kuzco stared at them.

"Whoa, you guys look terrible. What happened?" he asked.

"We were out all night looking for Kuzco, Bucky…" Kronk mumbled sleepily. "Oh, I mean: Squeak squick squeaker squeak-squeak bobo squeakins." Kuzco blinked and walked up to Kronk and knocked his forehead.

He heard and echo and blinked.

"Yo Kronk! Wakey-wakey!" Kronk shook his head and looked at him.

"Pappi? When you got here?" he asked before falling to the floor, sleeping. Kuzco looked at the camera.

"Can you blame me for calling him a meathead?" he asked. "Yo, anyone want to help me get him to his desk?" Two guys got up and helped Kuzco drag Kronk to his desk. Malina walked to her desk in a sleepy stupor, not even realizing Kuzco was in the same vicinity as her.

"Alright, class. I extended the opening night of the play to NEXT weekend because I thought Kuzco had left us, but now he's back and the show will go on! We have an extra week to rehearse so, every day after school, I expect all of you to put in one-hundred and ten percent!"

"Yes sir!" most of the class said.

"Very good. So let us begin with today's lesson!"

Kronk and Malina slept for the entire class and Kuzco simply read a comic scroll of Pajama Llama.

Yzma peeked into the room.

"Kuzco is back in the play?" she smirked evilly. "Yes! That means I don't have to feel sorry for him and I can have another evil plan, which means I will actually have importance in this episode." She cackled evilly. "To the secret lab."

Yzma leapt off-screen and appeared again in her office and she ran to the levers.

"Pull the lever, Kronk." Silence. "Oh, right." She pulled a lever and the wall flipped.

"Hello, welcome to the secret lab ride! No food or drink allowed, and please do not drink the potions. We cannot be held responsible for any swelling, vomiting, dizziness, or turning into animals. Thank you for visiting!" And, with that, the ride took off. Yzma sat, dead serious the entire ride, and then flipped out of the car in her usual lab coat and goggles.

She ran over to her usual table of various potions and scientific looking props.

"Ah, how shall I do it? I know…"

We see a black screen with a purple silhouette of Kuzco. _"I'll send him a box of chocolates laced with potion that will turn him into a fly."_ We see Kuzco eat a chocolate thing and turn into a fly in a puff of smoke. _"Then, I'll turn Malina into a frog, and she'll eat him!"_ Silhouette of Malina takes potion and turns into frog then eats the fly.

"It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

It's silent except for the occasional sound of water dripping in the distance.

"Hmm…but how will I get a frog potion to Malina? Eh, maybe I should just tie Kuzco up and lock him in the dungeon while I take a potion to resemble Kuzco and I screw up his performance." She looked thoughtful. "Yeah, that'll work."

Yzma cackled evilly for a few moments before coughing.

--

Kronk snored and his face fell into his raisin and prune pudding. He continued to sleep.

Kuzco took the seat across from Kronk and stared at him.

"Um…Kronk?" he asked. He was answered by a snore. Kuzco looked at the camera dryly then shrugged and pulled out a notebook. "It's time for Kuzco's doodles! That's the part of the show where I show you how I get the meathead to wake up."

You see a sketch of Kronk sleeping.

"Now, I come along." Kuzco walked along. "And I bring a big bucket of ice water and dump it all over Kronk." Kuzco drew himself dumping water all over the sleeping Kronk. "But it doesn't work, so then I take a bunch of acorns and dump them on Kronk and send Bucky and his friends after him."

A bunch of squirrels are drawn attacking the sleeping Kronk in a dust cloud, and when the cloud clears, Kronk is scuffed up and his uniform is a little ripped, but he's still sleeping.

"And somehow, THAT doesn't work either. So I get this giant tuba and I blow!" Drawing of Kuzco blowing a tuba. "And he still is sleeping."

Kuzco throws tuba aside and looks like he is thinking.

"So I'm trying to think of something else. Then I go up to Kronk and tell him, 'your Spinach Puffs are burning.' And he wakes right up."

Kronk was sitting up, looking alarmed.

"My spinach puffs!" he cried. Then he looked at himself. "Why am I injured and covered in water?" he asked.

"Squirrels attacked you."

"What?"

"Don't question it, Kronk. And your spinach puffs aren't really burning, I was just trying to wake you up."

"Wake me up? Oh, that's right. I was out all night with Malina looking for Kuzco. You haven't seen him, have you Kuzco?" Kuzco blinked and looked at the camera again.

"See what I go through?"

"Wait a minute, KUZCO!" Kronk hugged him and lifted him off the ground.

"Can't…breathe…lungs…crushed…"

"Oh, sorry." Kronk let go of him. "You look better."

"I feel better. And I'm back in the play."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. And, uh, you got pudding all over your face."

"I do?" Kuzco nodded. "Hm, well I'd better go and get cleaned up." Kronk walked away and when he came back, he was in a fresh uniform and was dry and all of his bruises and scratches from the squirrels were miraculously gone.

"So, what now?" Kuzco asked.

"I dunno."

"Should we end the episode?" Kronk pulled out a script.

"Um…yes. It says here that after Kuzco's doodles, the episode ends."

"Ok then. Um, bye."

--

_**End Credits**_

Kuzco and Kronk walked onscreen.

"Hi people, we're here to do the end credits."

"What do we do?" Kronk asked.

"…um…we could…"

"Oh, I know!"

"We're not forming a polka band."

"Aww…"

"Why don't we…oh, I got it." Kuzco pulled out a hat and pulled out a candy bar then started to eat it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"My hat."

"Yeah, but-"

"My hat."

"B-"

"MY HAT! And now for some logos."

And the end credit logos appear.

--

**Yeah, the hat part at the end, my friend told me that it was in the book ****Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**** and I'm so sad Johnny Depp did not do that same thing in the movie, so I kind of just added it in here for humor. So…yeah.**

**Hope you liked the chappie. Review me please.**


	9. Dress Rehearsal

**Hello! I'm actually alive and I'm updating because today is New Year's Eve and I just can. …umm…I don't feel like explaining my absence again so just read the bottom of my profile.**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Emperor's New School, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Dress Rehearsal_

Kuzco leaps on screen.

"Hello everyone! It is I, Kuzco, your super awesome, yummilicious Emperor. I've just been awarded the most super awesome and yummilicious Emperor of the year award! Yay me! Aaaand, theme music!"

_K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco, Kuzco! Go, go!_

* * *

Malina sighed and gathered up her scrolls. Somehow, she had not run into Kuzco for a couple of days. (Ask me nothing! It's a fanfic, let me be creative) And the play was still going to happen, so she wasn't sure what to do.

The rehearsals were now dedicated to creating the backdrops and props and such, but she was too depressed to help out. But she was needed to be measured for her costume again before the dress rehearsal tomorrow night, followed promptly by the final performance.

She listened to the bell ring and watched her classroom run out of the room. Her eyes were red and irritated from sleep deprivation and she was struggling to keep up in her classes. Her conscience kept her up at night, but she had given up on apologizing because Kuzco was never home.

And seeing as she no longer saw him in class (for reasons unknown), she assumed he'd either changed his schedule or transferred. Both thoughts completely and utterly depressed her.

"Yo, Malina." She looked up.

"Hi Moxie."

"Dude, you look pretty bad. What happened?"

"I just haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"Hmm, I see."

"Yeah. I gotta go get measured for my costume." She walked past her, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Moxie watched Malina walked away and frowned.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that stuff about Kuzco and whatnot." She sighed. "I hate it when this kind of crud comes back to bite me in the butt."

* * *

Malina trudged into the auditorium, her thin frame looking about ready to collapse onto the floor. She was so freaking tired, it wasn't even funny. Kronk looked up from his script.

"Hey Malina."

"Hi Kronk…" she said quietly as she approached Mr. Malaguaco. "Sir? I'm here to get measured for my costume."

"That's great, Malina. Just go- sweet mercy! What's happened to you?" he asked. She yawned.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

"Well, that explains why you're not paying attention in my class. Are you going to be alright, Malina." She nodded tiredly.

"I think so. I'll go to bed when I get home and take a nap or something."

"Well, Yatta is in charge of measurements. She's backstage."

"Thank you." Malina forced her weary body to walk backstage where the familiar, southern red-head was currently measuring Kavo.

"Hey Malina!" she greeted, smiling and waving. Malina walked over to her.

"Hi Yatta. I need to get measured."

"Okie dokie. Lift your arms." Malina did as she was told and Yatta took the measuring tape and measured her. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired."

"You sure that's it?"

"What do you mean?" Yatta sighed.

"I heard about what happened with Kuzco from Kronk." Malina groaned, her face starting to burn with humiliation. "I don't see why you freaked out like that. I mean, I thought you liked him."

"I don't know, Yatta. I really don't know. I mean, one minute he's all conceited and rude and annoying, and then another he's sweet and smart and poetic and I'm just confused!" she snapped. Yatta nodded.

"That's love, darling. It turns you inside out."

"So what do I do?"

"Did you apologize to him?"

"I want to! But I can't ever find him."

"Well, shoot, he's been here." Malina blinked.

"Wait, what?" Yatta blinked up at her.

"Didn't you hear? He's back in the play. Where've you been?"

"Lying awake at night and dozing off in class and searching for him everywhere but here!" Yatta sighed.

"Malina sweetie, you need to get your head on right." She stood up. "Ok, you're all measured. Now, you should go home and catch a wink or two. You've got some bad bags under your eyes."

"But Kuzco-"

"Honey, it can wait until tomorrow. You look like you're about ready to pass out. Besides, Kuzco ain't even here today. He probably had something else to do." Malina sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

**Meanwhile…**

"Malina? Malina!" Kuzco yelled, knocking on the door. He sighed. "That's strange, I thought she'd be home from school by now." He looked at his sundial. "Well, I'm supposed to be at rehearsal. Guess I'll talk to her some other time."

Kuzco walked back to Pacha and Chicha's hut to get his supplies. No sooner had he gone, Malina trudged to her hut and entered it. There was a note on the table along with a sandwich.

Her mom was working later tonight so she had left her a sandwich and chips for her to eat. If she needed anything, there was food in the fridge.

Malina wasn't hungry, so she changed out of her uniform into her pink pajamas and braided her long, ebony hair before collapsing into bed. She was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Everyone, tonight is our dress rehearsal! Be in the auditorium promptly at seven and make sure you are in full costume and make up." Mr. Malaguaco looked around. "Has anyone seen Malina?" he asked.

The entire class looked around and shrugged.

"Oh no! Don't tell me our Juliet is sick!" he cried. "That's all I need now."

At Malina's hut, she was still in bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up, yawning. For the first time in days, she felt refreshed. But the moment she laid eyes on the sundial, that changed.

"I'M LATE!" she screamed before leaping out of time and getting ready at light speed. She made a run for Kuzco Academy and ran smack into the hall monitor.

"Hall pass!" he said.

"I-I don't have one."

"Then that's a demerit." He wrote something down and handed it to her. "And running, that's another demerit."

"Look, I gotta go! I'm late for class!"

"And that's a third demerit." She smacked her forehead.

"Of course." He wrote up the demerits and handed them to her.

"Have a nice day." She power walked out of his sight before running to Malaguaco's class.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she cried. "I overslept."

"Well, normally tardiness is completely unacceptable, Malina, I suppose it can't be helped. Please take your seat." She hung her head.

"Yes sir." And he continued on with the lesson. On her way to her desk, Malina noticed Kuzco for the first time in days. He was reading a Pajama Llama scroll again today. She wanted to say something, but didn't need to get into more trouble so she sat mutely.

But, once again, she couldn't focus on class. Not because she sleeping, but because she was preoccupied thinking about her classmate sitting in the back of the classroom, reading a comic scroll.

The final bell soon rang and everyone started to race out of the classroom.

"Don't forget about the Dress Rehearsal tonight! Seven sharp!" Malina gasped.

"Dress Rehearsal?! I completely forgot!"

That evening, the auditorium had a decent sized audience, mostly composed of students and a few parents. Tomorrow the real crowd would come in.

Yatta was helping Malina into her costume. The scarlet dress looked absolutely stunning on her. She did her hair and put the elaborate hat on and grinned in satisfaction.

"Now **there's** a Juliet."

"Yatta…I'm really nervous. I haven't practiced in about a week."

"Aw, sweetie, you'll be fine. You're a good actress and you know those lines cold. Besides, if it helps you feel better, you don't have to kiss Kuzco in this performance. Mr. Malaguaco told me you two can fake it if you want. Tomorrow…then you can worry." Malina groaned.

"But…Yatta…"

"What is it?" Malina fiddled her thumbs.

"I…I remember when I first had to kiss Kuzco in that one rehearsal…I really liked it." Yatta leaned forward, eyes wide with interest.

"Really?" Malina turned red.

"Y-yeah."

"So you **do** like him."

"No!" Yatta arched an eyebrow.

"No?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Aw, Malina. You better make up your mind about that quick before Kuzco's the one who's not into you. Who knows? Maybe he'll get himself another girl."

"What? But he can't!"

"Hey, he might. He might've given up after what you said." Malina slapped her forehead.

"Aw, this is such a mess."

"Now, try not to worry. What do I know? Maybe what's going on with you two is true love. And all that cheesy romance stuff is true, and love is the strongest power in the universe, blah blah blah." Malina couldn't help but crack a smile. "Now there you go! And just think, you can talk to Kuzco all you want at the end of the play and fix it."

"Yeah." She stood up, a new smile budding on her face. "You're right. Thanks Yatta."

"Anytime." Malina walked out of the dressing room and Yatta hummed "So this is love" quietly to herself.

"Hey Malina, you ready?" Kronk asked.

"Yeah. You look nice, Kronk." He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, fair Juliet. You are a vision yourself." She laughed, for what felt like the first time in years.

"Thank you, Paris."

"Are you excited?"

"To be honest, I'm really nervous."

"Well don't be, you're gonna be great!"

"I really hope so." Kronk pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

"What's up, people?" They both turned and Malina stared.

"Kuzco?" She almost didn't recognize him. The way he was dressed and how his hair was pulled back into a (manly) ponytail, he looked so different. Stronger somehow and very handsome.

She almost blushed as that thought came to mind, but was able to prevent her face from turning red.

"Well, my first scene is approaching. Catch you two on the stage."

"Yeah, I should go too. Break a leg, Malina."

"Uh, you too…" She watched the two walked away and quickly felt her face to see if it was hotter than usual.

A little warm, but not on fire. She sighed with relief and went over some lines quietly to herself.

The performance was a huge success. Kuzco had kissed the far corners of her mouth instead of really kissing her, but his lips still jumbled her thoughts and emotions and it took her a moment to remember her next line.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the cast came out for their bows. Malina tried to focus on the praise, and not on Kuzco's warm hand gripping hers. When she went backstage, Yatta ran up along with a few other friends of hers to congratulate her on the great performance.

She tried to get away as quickly as possible so she could talk to Kuzco.

"Kuzco?" She ran out and saw him with Pacha and Chicha. "Kuzco!" He looked at her as she ran up to him.

"Um, Pacha? Why don't we go and wait for Kuzco outside?" Chicha asked.

"Um…sure." The two walked away, leaving Kuzco and Malina alone.

"Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head at her. She inhaled nervously and looked up at him.

"I-I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, Kuzco. And I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Moxie was just getting to me and I was getting irritated so I spoke without thinking." Kuzco seemed taken aback by the apology.

He was silent for a while. Malina began to panic, worried that he wouldn't forgive her. But, finally, he lightly pat her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, thanks. So…can we still be friends?" She expected to be filled with joy at those words, but she was filled with disappointment for some reason.

"Y-yes. Of course." She tried smiling, but felt crooked. He didn't seem to notice as she grinned at her one more time before departing.

She brought her hand to her chest and frowned, trying to understand what was wrong with her.

Could it be that…she didn't want to be Kuzco's friend?

After rejecting his affections over and over again…was it possible that…she wanted to be something more than friends?

Was there a chance that Malina had fallen in love with Kuzco?

* * *

Yzma and Kronk walk onscreen and stare at the viewers.

"Hi people." Kronk smiled and waved. Yzma put on a sickly smile and clasped her hands together.

"We're doing the end credits because Kuzco didn't feel like it."

"Hey wait, didn't you tie him up and shove him in a clos-" Yzma shoved a sock into his mouth.

"Quiet, Kronk. I did no such thing." She laughed nervously and the camera moves to a shot a closed door, where you hear thumps against the door.

"Yzma! Kronk! Let me out of here!"

End credit logos.

* * *

**Yay! Wasn't that a fun chapter! I was so great to update this again. I'm probably ending it next chappie or the chappie after it because I don't want to drag it out.**

**I hope you liked reading the update and have a happy New Year!**


	10. Opening Night

**Ugh, I need to update my fics. This is the second one I found that hasn't been updated in half a year. It's getting a bit ridiculous. But, I'm here to update! Sorry for the extreme wait, I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more.**

**I think I'm gonna end it next chapter. YES! I will actually finish this fic. After…three…years? Oh wow…I REALLY need to finish this fic.**

**And, unfortunately, it seems this show is now canceled because of Eartha Kitt's tragic death. So, a moment of silence for the voice of Yzma. She will be missed. This chapter, will be dedicated in her honor. (Sorry for lateness)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Emperor's New School or Romeo and Juliet. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

_Opening Night_

Kuzco sighed as he entered the house.

"I'm going to my room," he said. Pacha and Chicha exchanged glances worriedly.

"Hey, uh, Kuzco?" Pacha asked. Kuzco stopped and looked at them. He twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably, already hating how awkward these talks were. "Did, uh, something happen between you and Malina?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, she apologized." Chicha and Pacha exchanged glances.

"Well, that's great, Kuzco." Kuzco shrugged.

"I guess." He went up the stairs. Pacha sighed.

"Do you want to talk to him or shall I?" he asked. Chicha pursed her lips.

"Actually, I think I should."

"Really?" Chicha nodded.

"And if I need help, I'll call you." She smiled and pat Pacha on the shoulder before going upstairs. He smacked his forehead.

"I should've seen that coming."

Chicha knocked on the door softly before putting a hand on the knob, pressing her ear to the wood.

"Kuzco, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked. It was quiet for a moment.

"Go ahead." She turned the knob and crept into his room. Kuzco was already in his pajamas and was laying on his bed, hugging Wompy. Chicha walked over to him.

"You want to talk?" she asked.

"About what?"

"About Malina." Kuzco sighed and sat up, looking at her.

"She told me she wants to be friends."

"Well, that's good. Right?"

"It is…I guess. But…" Kuzco shook his head. "Eh, what am I saying? It'll just mean things go back to normal, right?" Chicha smiled a little.

"You like her, Kuzco. It's only natural you're disappointed about the friendship thing."

"She apologized to me and I asked her if we were friends. She said yes. I was almost expecting…at least, I was hoping…" He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Forget it, it's stupid." He lay back down and turned onto his side so his back was facing Chicha.

"Kuzco, you don't have to always act like the shallow emperor everyone thinks you are. You can talk to me. I won't think any different of you."

"…" Chicha sighed, knowing that Kuzco was far too stubborn.

"Ok. But before I go, I'm going to offer my opinion and some advice. Whether or not you choose to accept it is completely up to you." The screen flickered and Kuzco walked out.

"Oh man, can you believe this woman? She just doesn't know when to quit." He pulled out his trusty red marker and drew Chicha with an over exaggerated expression. "'Kuzco, you better listen to me. Blah, blah, blah!'" he said in a high-pitched voice. "Ha-ha, funny." He ducked back out of the shot and the red marker disappeared as the show started again.

"Kuzco, you and Malina have been through a lot together. And just by the way you act about her, I think you might like her more then you know, maybe even love her. But that's just my thoughts; I can't tell you exactly what you feel about her. You have to discover that for yourself.

"I also think it's possible she wants more than friendship from you, but she was too afraid to admit it. If you really want to know, you should talk to her about it instead of moping around and feeling disappointed." Again, Kuzco didn't answer. Chicha shook her head. "Well, that's all I have to say then.' She turned and walked out of the room. "But Kuzco, I really think you should tell her how you feel." He looked over his shoulder in time to see her turn off the lights and close the door.

He stared up at the dark ceiling.

"_Tell her how I feel? But that would be so…un-Kuzco-ish of me."_ Kuzco furrowed his eyebrows and turned over to his side, shutting his eyes. His dreams were filled with confusing thoughts and it was a long night.

Malina was also having a hard time falling asleep. She kept waking up and staring outside her window at the starry skies above. She sighed.

Tomorrow was the play.

She was still confused about her disappointment at Kuzco's offer for friendship. Did she truly want something more?

Now, thinking about him made her heart throb and her stomach flip. She felt her face heat up as she remembered Kuzco in his Romeo costume and she buried her face in her pillow.

She dreamt about the play. About him hugging her for a scene.

"_I love you…"_ she thought.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"_I love you…"_ And when she woke up again, tears formed in her eyes as she was faced with the truth. She was in love with him.

After all this time, she finally knew that she was in love with Kuzco.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to imagine how in the world she would ever be able to gather up the courage to tell him. And then, she tried to imagine how he would react to it. Her feelings that night were a mixture of anticipation and fear.

The two troubled teens had a difficult time sleeping that night as they felt their heavy thoughts and emotions weigh them down all night.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's almost show time." Mr. Malaguaco clapped his hands, urging everyone to hurry up and get ready. Malina sat in her dressing room, staring at herself in the mirror.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest as she thought about the show. She knew the lines cold and all, but all she could think about was the kisses with Kuzco. Tonight, it would be real.

Her face reddened and her heart quickened as she recalled her first time kissing Kuzco. She bit her lip and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered.

Outside, Kuzco was walking towards the dressing room, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was jumpy and nervous. And the reason why was because of the bouquet of red roses he had in his hand.

* * *

"_Kuzco, are you almost ready?" Pacha called. Kuzco stared at himself in the mirror, dressed in full costume._

"_Yeah!" he called back. He ran downstairs and nearly tripped, but played it off as if he was the coolest person on the face of the Earth…which he was. Chicha and Pacha exchanged smiles. _

_They were both excited to come and see the show tonight._

"_Hey Kuzco."_

"_Yeah." Pacha held out a large bouquet of red roses to him. Kuzco blinked and accepted them reluctantly. "Um…thank you, Pacha, they're beautiful. But, uh, roses aren't really my thing."_

"_Not for you, silly. Give them to Malina." Kuzco felt his face heat up, which was oddly out of character for him._

"_W-what?" he asked. Pacha grinned a little._

"_That's how I won over Chicha."_

"_Aw, Pacha." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him while Kuzco resisted the urge to gag. _

"_But seriously, roses? Isn't that a little corny?"_

"_You can use her reaction to tell how she feels about you. If she looked really happy, you can tell she likes you. If she looks weirded out, then it means she's not that into you. And if that happens, you can tell her it's from us. If she looked confused, it means she's trying to figure out what you mean by the gesture. So, if she looks confused, ask her if she likes them and see what happens." Kuzco blinked._

"_Uhh…" Pacha smiled a little._

"_Just give her the roses before you guys perform and see what happens." Kuzco sighed and stared at the armful of long-stemmed roses in his arms._

* * *

So now, here he was, walking to Malina's dressing room to give her the roses. His heart was racing at 100 miles an hour and his face was as red as a tomato. What would she say? Would she be happy? Upset?

Was Malina allergic to roses? Didn't she like carnations better? Or, was it lilies? What if she didn't like roses? What if she pricked her finger on a thorn before they went onstage?

These thoughts were causing him to panic and he almost stopped to turn around, when Yatta saw him.

"Hey Kuzco!" she called. He froze. Shoot!

She walked up to him, smiling at him.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just…" He stopped as an idea hit him. He smiled at the redhead. "I was going to give these to Malina."

"Oh, Malina?"

"Yeah. See, I was asked to give them to Malina and she would know what to do." Yatta furrowed her eyebrows when Kuzco said he was "asked" to give them to Malina.

"Asked by who?" she asked.

"I'm not supposed to say. Can you give them to her for me? I need to finish getting ready."

"Sure…" Kuzco grinned and handed over the roses before going off, sighing with relief. Yatta rolled her eyes. "He's such a baby, I swear." She went off to Malina's dressing room and knocked. "You decent?" she asked.

"Yeah." Yatta opened the door and saw Malina sitting at the vanity table and set the roses down in front of her. She blinked and looked up at Yatta.

"Who're they from?" she asked. Yatta grinned.

"Kuzco." Malina's face turned bright red and she stared at the roses.

"K-Kuzco?" she asked. Yatta nodded.

"Yup. He was too big of a baby to give them to you himself. Still, if **this** doesn't say he's into you, I don't know what does." Malina didn't answer; she was too busy lightly touching the roses, her face still red.

"_He brought me flowers? That's…so sweet…"_ she thought.

"Anyway, I better go. The show starts in fifteen. Make sure you're ready, honey."

"Ok…" Yatta smiled and left.

"Oh, they are SO in love with each other."

"Who?" She turned to see Kronk.

"Malina and Kuzco."

"HA! I knew it! Kavo owes me ten Kuzcoins."

"We need to make sure they tell each other at the after party!"

"Totally." The two smirked and began to plot.

* * *

The curtains rose and the play began. Everyone watched with anticipation, but were horrified as Kuzco began to screw up his lines after the party scene went off without a hitch. Mr. Malaguaco watched his leading man mess up over and over.

"What's he doing?" he hissed. Everyone shrugged. Malina watched, not sure what to make of it.

It wasn't long before the audience was starting to boo. Mr. Malaguaco was sweating up a storm.

"W-what happened?" he cried. "How come Kuzco suddenly stinks?" Meanwhile, Kuzco had an evil smirk as he prepared for the upcoming act. Malina bit her lip.

When he came to her balcony, he insulted her and claimed he was seeing someone else far more beautiful and smart then her. Before she could smack him, she heard someone yell…

"Villain! Step away from my dearest Juliet!" Malina and "Kuzco" looked up to see Kuzco standing by the lights above them.

"Kuzco?" Malina asked.

"Kuzco?!" "Kuzco" said in Yzma's voice. Malina gasped.

"YZMA?" she shouted. The audience gasped in delight as Kuzco used a rope to swing down and kick Yzma off the balcony set. She screamed and fell into the bush. A cloud of purple smoke poofed and she stood up, looking like herself.

Kuzco pointed down at her dramatically.

"Villainous witch! Thou hath tried to come between my true love and I with your tricks. But it hath failed! I escaped your trap and hath returned to my love."

"Oh, Romeo!" Malina said, trying not to forget that this was just a play. The audience clamored in delight and clapped for the "acting." Mr. Malaguaco cheered from the wings.

"That's my boy, Kuzco!" he yelled.

"Juliet…"

"Romeo…" He took her face in his hands and they both closed their eyes as he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. The audience clapped and cheered and Yzma scowled at them.

"Just you wait, Kuzco! I'll be empress yet!"

He pulled away from her.

"I know no Kuzco, fiend! And your evil plans shall never come to pass! No begone!" Yzma marched offstage, muttering under her breath.

The audience clapped and Malina smiled, feeling warm. The rest of the play went beautifully and by the end of it, they were given a standing ovation. The entire cast lined up for their final bow and Kuzco smiled at Malina who smiled back.

Amazing how that smile could make her weak at the knees now. Pacha and Chicha cheered the loudest.

"Way to go, Kuzco!" they yelled. The screen paused and Kuzco, still in his Romeo costume, stepped out.

"Hey, what's up? Uh-huh, check me out. I was totally the star of the show! But, uh, in case any of you are confused about the whole Yzma thing, let me show you what happened." He pulled out his remote and it showed the party scene. "Ok, here's me at the party scene. That all went fine.

"But during that scene, Yzma was drinking a potion to make her look just like me. And when I went backstage at the end of the scene, she grabbed me and threw me into the closet.

"Luckily, the janitor heard me and let me out and so I came back to stop her from ruining the play AND I got to kiss my hottie hot hottie." And along with Kuzco's explanation were the corresponding slides. "So THAT'S what happened." The slide show ended and you can hear applause. Kuzco bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Now, back to the show."

He ducked out of the shot and the camera continued.

"Kuzco, you did great!" Pacha said.

"Thanks."

"So, did you give her the roses?" he asked.

"Oh, um, about that…"

"Kuzco! Come on, we're gonna be late for the after party!" Kronk yelled. Kuzco smiled.

"I'll tell you guys all about it after the party. Later!" And he raced away after Kronk.

* * *

"Now for the end credits." Kuzco and Kronk tap danced out, both wearing suits and top hats.

They both sang and danced to old Broadway tunes and ended with a pose.

"Ta dah!"

You can hear applause and the screen goes to the logos.

"Oh man, thank heavens for those recorded audiences, huh Kuzco?"

"Um…Kronk? They can still hear you."

"Oh…riiiiiight."

* * *

**And…BEHOLD! AN UPDATE! And…THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ENDING! –Pushes button and you hear applause-**

**Review!**


	11. Eureka My Heart

**HOLY SHIZZ! Two reasons for that statement. 1. I'm actually friggin updating. HOLY CRAP! And 2. This chapter is…the final chapter of this fanfic. –Pushes button and you hear an audience go "awwwww"– I know, it pains me too. We've had some good times with this fic. Good times indeed. However, when a fanfic is nearly four years old and it is not finished, you gotta try and see it through.**

**So, enjoy this chapter. This is for the fans who actually stuck it out through four years of infrequent updates. You guys rock! …and when the hell did this become a cheesy speech? NYEH! Ok, to break to spell…ONWARD! (Yeah, that felt good)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Emperor's New School or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Eureka…My Heart_

"There they are! Our superior, incredible leading actors!" Mr. Malaguaco announced, earning a series of applause from the entire cast and drama department of Kuzco academy. Malina and Kuzco, both still in costume, blushed and waved, sheepish smiles on their faces.

"You guys were awesome!" Kronk said, hitting Kuzco square on the back, causing the smaller man to cough. He cleared his through and pat Kronk on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Your acting wasn't an embarrassment to me, ya big lug."

"Aww, thanks Kuzco!" Kronk lifted him up into a tight hug, causing Kuzco to turn blue and choke.

"Choking…me…" he said in a strained voice.

"Whoops!" Kronk dropped him and Kuzco twitched on the ground, gasped for breath. "Ha, sorry buddy." Malina giggled slightly and shrieked as someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her aside. She stared into Yatta's beaming face.

"How was it? Was it magic? Did he tell you he likes you yet?" she asked at full speed along with about twenty other questions all jumbled together and pretty much incoherent to Malina. She blinked, opening her mouth to answer when Yatta spouted off five more new questions.

"Yatta…Yatta!" Malina said. She shut her mouth and stood there, eagerness on her face. She resembled a cute little puppy or a child wanting a piece of candy, making Malina smile.

"So did he say he likes you as more than a friend or what?" she asked. Malina sighed and ran her hand through her bangs.

"No. I'm not really sure he does."

"Oh come ON, Malina. Look, if he doesn't say anything by the end of the night, he's a chicken without feathers. Just you wait, he is going to tell you."

"Oh Yatta…"

"Don't act annoyed. You know you want him to, so why keep trying to tell me I'm wrong?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Malina massaged her temples, frowning at Yatta.

"I'm trying not to set myself up for disappointment is all."

"That is a weak excuse, Malina. If you live your life that way, you get rid of all of the joy in living. Not everything is setting up for a fall, and you know what my mamma used to say? You always gotta fall a few times before you can really fly." Malina cocked her head to the side.

"…that's actually pretty nice."

"Mamma didn't raise no fools because she certainly wasn't a fool herself. Now, I'm gonna go and get me a drink. You chill, try to get Kuzco by himself so he'll feel more comfortable and just let the chemistry flow." She made a flowing motion with her hand before skipping off, red curls bouncing behind her.

Malina sighed and stood there, amidst a crowd of theatre kids in all black of Shakespearean costumes. The DJ (some kid another kid in the drama club knew) was starting to play music, causing students to flock to the dance floor and attempt to dislocate various limbs as they did strange movements that did not resemble any forms of dancing known to most humans.

Kuzco stood near the punch bowl, sipping at his drink. Yatta and Kronk met up near the emergency exit.

"Kronk! He's just standing there! Why doesn't he go and talk to Malina?"

"I don't know! He hasn't said much since he got here."

"Go over there and get him to take a drink to Malina!" She shoved him and Kronk stumbled over to the punch table and nonchalantly took a cup and started to fill it with punch, trying to play it cool.

"Hey Kuzco."

"Hi Kronk."

"Don't mind me. I'm just getting a drink for…Yatta. Yeah, girls love that kinda stuff." Kuzco looked at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Hey, here's a crazy idea. Why don't you take some punch to Malina? I'm sure she'd really appreciate that. And then maybe you two can chill and talk." Kuzco looked thoughtful before he took another cup and started to fill it with punch.

Kronk grinned victoriously and sauntered back over to Yatta and gave her the cup of punch.

"Gee, thanks Kronk." She took a drink and they both watched Kuzco take the punch over to Malina.

"Hey, Malina." She tried not to blush and smiled casually.

"Oh, hey Kuzco."

"I brought you some punch." He offered her the cup and she accepted it, trying not to turn red as her hand brushed his and sent sparks flying everywhere.

"Thank you." She took a drink, hoping to calm herself down.

"So, uh, dancing not your thing tonight?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's not as much fun dancing by yourself." She watching him through the corner of her eye, hoping he would take the hint and ask her to dance. Kuzco watched the crowd of students, his mind flickering with confusing thoughts.

"_Does she want me to ask her to dance? Should I? What if that's not what she meant? What if it weirds her out?"_ These thoughts and about 500 more of the same nature flew at him at a thousand miles an hour. Malina watched him warily, wondering if he would ever ask her.

Finally, Kuzco looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would you want to…dance with me, then?" he asked awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't reject him. A smile lit up her face, causing his heart to leap in his chest.

"I'd love to."

"G-great!" They set down their drinks and set out for the dance floor, joining the beginnings of a rave of students to insane techno music.

Malina laughed at Kuzco's crazy dance moves and her stomach flipped whenever they touched. Finally, the music stopped and changed to a slow song. Couples connected and began to move to the rhythm, leaving Kuzco and Malina standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Um…did you want to sit this one out?" Kuzco asked.

"I…I don't know, do you?" she asked, feeling stupid and pathetic. Why couldn't she say what she really felt? _"No! I want to dance with you! I want to slow dance!"_

She expected him to walk away from her and was caught off guard when he took her hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him.

The electricity was going crazy between them. It wasn't just sparks, it was like lightening was sizzling all around them as he led them into a slow waltz, causing her face to turn cherry red. She wondered if he could feel her heart hammering in her chest as they danced.

Finally, she wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his hands on her waist and sighing quietly as she let her eyes drift close. It was like they were the only two people in the world – enveloped in the soft, romantic music and in each others arms.

"_I love you, Kuzco…"_ she thought.

She was so warm in his arms and her hair smelt of lilacs. He wished she could be here in his arms forever. It felt so right, holding her and dancing with her.

Nobody else existed. Right now, it was only about him and Malina. After all of these years, he finally felt happy and…

Was it…loved?

Did he love her?

"_Yes…"_ He held her a little closer and closed his eyes, engulfing his senses with her presence. _"She is the only girl I can't stand to see sad or cry. I want to make her smile. I want her to laugh. I would do anything to make her happy. I love her…"_

These words rose and pressed against his lips and he almost whispered them into her ear, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what it was. Fear? Perhaps.

But one of the things that he came to regret for many years was that he did not say he loved her at that particular moment.

They continued to dance together, no words exchanged. Until,

"Kuzco?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." They stopped dancing and she combed some hair back behind her ear, looking a little embarrassed.

"Um…you always used to say you liked me. And, uh, I always wondered…if you just thought I was pretty…or if you really liked me…" She wanted to smack herself. What kind of question was THAT? Who cared about what he used to feel? She wanted to know what he felt now! But the words got all jumbled in her throat and didn't come out right.

He blushed and rubbed that back of his neck. "At first, it was because you were pretty. But, after we became friends, it started to change and I saw you were smart and sweet and funny and…"

"And what about now?" she finally gasped, a strained tone in her voice. He opened his mouth to answer when two arms grabbed him and dragged him away. "Kuzco!"

He thrashed and was yanked to the side by two of the most popular guys in the drama club.

"Yo, Kuzco! Way to go tonight, man!"

"Yeah, you were great. You should totally hang with us!"

"Uh, yeah, maybe later guys. I need to talk to Malina!" he said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, what's your hurry? All the ladies want a piece of the leading man!" the taller of the two boys snapped and a group of squealing girls ran over to Kuzco. He winced as they squealed and all tried to get him to dance with them.

Malina watched this and shook her head, feeling hurt as those girls yanked Kuzco out to the dance floor as soon as the song changed and she shook her head and stomped away. She went to her dressing room and changed into her normal clothes before taking the roses Kuzco had brought her.

Frowning she tossed them in the garbage and turned off the light, leaving the room.

"Malina!" Yatta yelled as she walked outside. Malina quickened her walking pace, nearing the bridge. Yatta ran after her and caught her shoulder. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"You were wrong, Yatta! Ok? Kuzco doesn't care about me! He only wants a pretty girl on his arm and doesn't care if they are a real person! He is dancing with a group of girls right now and I'm sure one of them will be his new girl by tomorrow. I'm done wishing and hoping for a stupid, selfish little brat! It's not worth my time and energy anymore!"

Yatta stared at her, a pained look on her face.

"Aw Malina…"

"I'm going home!" Malina turned on her hill and stalked away, wiping the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Kuzco!" He turned around in time to receive a slap from Yatta.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Malina! How could you do that to her? She went home! She thinks you don't care about her!"

"What? That's not true!" he blurted.

"Then why were you dancing with all of those other girls?"

"They practically jumped me! I couldn't do anything about it!" he cried. "I was trying to get away so I could talk to Malina and I've been looking for her everywhere."

"She went home, like I said. And you better hope you learned a thing or two from Romeo, bucko, and fix this!" Kuzco didn't say anything. He ran away from her and Kronk walked up to Yatta.

"That was good." She smiled.

"Thank you Kronk."

"Wanna dance?" he asked. She blushed a little.

"Um, sure." Kronk smiled and led her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Malina sat on her bed, brushing out her hair. She braided her ebony locks and wiped at her eyes, feeling frustrated over her tears.

"Who needs guys?" she asked, going over to her bed. Her mom was out, working late that night, so she was home alone. She was kinda relieved to be alone so she didn't get an interrogation over her tears.

Malina crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep.

She was finally starting to dose when she heard a clicking sound.

_Click_

_Tap_

_Click_

_Tap_

_Click_

_Tap_

Grunting in irritation, she threw the covers off and marched over to her window and could se Kuzco down below, throwing pebbles up at her window.

"Kuzco?" she squeaked before frowning. "What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not interested. Good night." She turned away from her window and he frowned. She stood, her back to the window, arms crossed over her chest when she heard soft grunting and turned back around to see Kuzco climbing the ladder-like wooden ornament her flowers grew on that was leaned against her window.

He gasped slightly for breath.

"Well, I am interested in talking. You don't have to, but I'd like you to listen." She frowned, but figured she couldn't do much if he was this persistent. "I'm sorry about what happened. But I didn't want those girls all over me. I didn't even know them! They grabbed me and forced me to dance."

"Yeah right!"

"Malina, you're the only girl I want to dance with." Her cheeks grew warm and she looked at him, seeing sincerity on his face.

"…ok. I believe you."

"And…back to what we were talking about before I got interrupted. The truth is…I don't just want to be your friend. I want more than that. I…I love you, Malina. You're the only one for me." She could feel her eyes well up with tears and Kuzco immediately grew alarmed. "Why are you crying? Did I upset you?" he asked.

She shook her head and walked over to him.

"You dope! I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too." She leaned over and softly kissed him. He started to kiss her back when he noticed her was falling backwards. Eyes nsapping open in alarm, he yelped at the ladder gave way to gravity and he landed in a bush.

Malina gave a startled shriek and raced downstairs and outside to Kuzco.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He laughed.

"Never better!" She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Eureka, Malina…" he said softly. She cocked her head to the side.

"What have you found, Kuzco." He put her hand on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat.

"This. It is with you. And it always will be." She couldn't speak. She could only kiss him again.

* * *

**Annnnnnnd…THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I could not bring myself to come up with a funny end credit skit, so I'm leaving it at this.**

**BUT, because I love you all so much, I'm considering doing an epilogue if enough reviewers want it. So review if you want an epilogue!**


End file.
